Chances Are
by Nyx and Athena
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is different from her family. Unlike the rest of them, she wasn't immediately Sorted into Gryffindor—she was Sorted into Slytherin. Unlike the rest of them, she isn't best mates with the Scamanders or the Longbottoms—she's best mates with Scorpius Malfoy. Of course, chances are that this'll be the year like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**Monday, September 1st, the Potter House**

Finally. I thought I'd never get back to Hogwarts. The summer is ridiculously long, really. I think Hogwarts should make the summers much shorter. It makes much more sense, doesn't it?

I realize I'm mad and all, but I'm sure that there's someone out there that agrees with me.

Across the table, James grinned at me. Albus just glared. Poor boy - doesn't realize that it's simply better to ignore me if you don't like me. I mean, I know we have this long Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, not to mention I go against the fam every 5 seconds.

I mean, my hair is dyed green.

Well, not completely. I like my red waves. It's all about House pride, really. And I have lots of that. Therefore, I have green streaks through my hair. No problem. Sure, Albus might say so, and Rose might say so, and Mum might say so, but they only say it 'cause I'm Slytherin. If I had curly black hair and got red streaks, they would_ so_ not be having this problem.

**List of Things That Lily Luna Potter Has Done Over the Years to Make Her Family Angry:**

1) Lily Luna Potter chose the wrong role model, according to her parents. Said role model is one Dominique Weasley. "Lily, why can't you be more like Rose or Molly? I don't understand why you look up to Dominique."

2) Upon arrival to Hogwarts, Lily Luna Potter Sorted into Slytherin. "SLYTHERIN!" -cue the silence and ashamed looks from anyone that was related to Lily-

3) Upon arrival to Hogwarts, Lily Luna Potter befriended Scorpius Malfoy. "Potter, I don't need friends." "That's debatable."

4) Lily Luna Potter also swayed James Potter to come to the dark side. Argument: "James, the dark side has cookies."

5) Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna tend to pick fights - and of course, Lily never wins. "Lily, that's illogical and stupid. You're only [insert age here]. Albus is right."

6) Lily dyed her hair green. "I'm showing off my Slytherinness. Really. Dom suggested it, actually."

7) Lily had firewhiskey. And drank a lot of it.

Those are only the basics. I'm not really counting all the pranks and jokes over the years. Of course, their were a few that weren't all judgy-judgy about it. Thank god Jamesie supports me.

"Hey, Marauder." I grinned at James. The nickname was old, but I loved it.

"Hey, James. Albus," I nodded towards my older brother, my voice cooling down by a few degrees. Albus merely scoffed, turning away. The front door suddenly burst open, and a dark-haired girl ran in.

"Lily!" Roxanne Weasley exclaimed. I waved at the Hufflepuff.

"Hi, Rox. Where are Luce and Dom?" I asked. Roxy tilted her head in the direction of the door. Moments later, 2 other girls ran in. Dominique smiled at us. The quarter-Veela had gotten out of Hogwarts years ago, but always made sure to see the us off.

Thank Merlin.

"Lil-a-flower," she greeted me, giving me a hug. I looked a lot like Dom, if you thought about it. Sure, Dominique's eyes were darker then my's sky-blue, and Dom's red hair was more curly then wavy, but still. We were both pale, but not freckly. We were both tall and slim. We each had green streaks through our hair, showing our House pride. Lucy waved at me, smiling. Like usual, her hair was in a tight braid.

"Dominique, can you take them to the Express?" Harry Potter asked tiredly, entering from his office. Dominique nodded.

"No problem, Harry. I have a Portkey in here, actually..." Dominique searched through her purse, then pulled out a small teacup. She held it out to the us girls. We all grabbed it. With the familiar tug on the navel, we were whisked away to King's Cross.

And of course, I stumbled. Honestly, Portkeys hate me. Really. Sure, Lucy stumbled as well, but still. The Portkeys seem to tolerate her, but they hate me.

"I hate Portkeys," I groaned, straightening and (trying) to find my balance. Lucy did as well. Dominique handed us our trunks and cages (was that a smirk on her face? Bitch!), then walked through the barrier. The others followed soon after.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the Express. Standing on my tiptoes, I tried to find Scorpius, but failed. I shrugged. I'd find him later. I turned to Dominique.

"Thanks, Dom," I said, hugging the older girl. The others did as well. Dominique laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, go to Hogwarts. Make sure to send me letters, alright?" We nodded. "'Kay, have fun!" With a final wave, Dominique left Platform 9 and 3/4. Us 14 year olds ran towards the Express, then heaved everything on. I got on first, then Roxanne, then Luce. We walked along the train, looking for an empty compartment. We found one soon enough, and quickly started to play some Exploding Snap.

Soon, the train started to move. We all bought candy from the trolley, and chatted for a bit. After a while, Scorpius entered. He had a small frown on his face as he sat down next to me.

"Scor," I said absently, taking a bit of the Chocolate Frog.

"Scorpius," Roxy and Lucy greeted the blonde simultaneously. Scorpius nodded at each of them.

"Roxanne, Lucy," he said cordially. I snorted.

"Careful, Scor, your inner Pureblood is showing. Say, what are you when one parent is a Muggleborn and the other is a Muggle?" I asked out of the blue. Scorpius shrugged.

"I actually don't know. I'm pretty sure you'd be a Muggleborn, though. Doesn't really matter, anyways. By the way, Lils..." Scorpius leaned in, a small smile on his face. "Nice hair." I grinned back.

"I know, right? Mum almost had a heart attack. Albus had a fit, saying all that 'Slytherins are evil' junk. James laughed a lot, said that Dom and I looked like sisters more then Tori and Dom did. You should've seen Uncle Ron," I laughed. Roxy grinned as Lucy looked disapproving.

"You shouldn't make your family so angry, Lily," Lucy said. I laughed again.

"It's all about House pride, Luce. Scor, can I go to Malfoy Manor again for Christmas?" I asked. It might seem odd, but the Malfoy family liked me. Plus, they were fun and accepted me a helluva lot more then my fam. Scorpius nodded, and I swear my stomach did some sort of gymnastics routine.

"Yeah. Mother wants to see you again, along with Grandmother Cissy." I nodded absently, carefully placing another card down. Suddenly, Roxy let out a groan.

"Ugh, have you _seen_ Allison Cole? She's been the worst," Roxanne complained. I let out a groan of my own.

The Cole family was literally a group of bitches. No joke. Samantha, Elizabeth, Allison, and Quinn. Samantha and Victoire were enemies, especially since Samantha liked Teddy. Then there was Elizabeth - she and Dom used to go at it in the halls. It was sort of funny - after all, us Slytherins can appreciate a verbal smack-down. Especially Dominique's.

Allison and Rose were bad too. Rose was sort of this perfect girl in the eyes of most. She was a Gryff, nice, funny, and smart. Course, I didn't think that, but others did. Basically, it was just jealousy on Allison's side. And of course, Quinn. Quinn was in my year - and she hated me with some sort of ridiculous passion. Don't really know why - just that she does.

I let out another groan. "Don't remind me of the Cole family," I deadpanned. Scorpius sniggered.

"It's a gene," Lucy interjected. "Samantha, Elizabeth, Allison, and Quinn all hate - or hated - a Weasley in their year." I grinned. Luce could be funny.

"All this drama talk is suffocating me," Scorpius cut in, yawning. I yawned as well - this was tiring. Leaning against the wall, I plopped my legs on Scor's lap and closed my eyes.

"This is relaxing," I sighed. Opening one eye, I glared at Scorpius. "Don't wake me up until we need to change."

And I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Lily, you _do _see the glares that Quinn is sending you right now, right?" Lucy asked me. I sent a small glance towards the Gryffindor table before shrugging.

"Lucy, you _do _see the looks that Lorcan is sending you right now, right?" I countered, giving said Gryffindor a small wave. Lorcan flashed me a small smile. I turned to look at the Ravenclaw table. Once I spotted Lysander, I waved to him as well. Turning back to Luce, I was semi-surprised to see a strained smile on her face. Following her line of sight, I turned and found...Rose.

Ugh.

Just no.

Not _Rose._

Stupid slag.

Rose = no no.

The girl was flirting with Scorpius - again. I suppose I should explain.

Rose is my cousin. She certainly isn't my favorite. While everyone thinks she's like Hermione - and I admit it, she did inherit Auntie Mione's brains - I always found her a lot like Ron - prejudiced. If something - or some_one_ - didn't fit her ideals, it weren't worth it. Scorpius fit her ideals. Dominique and I didn't. At first, I thought she was like Albus in all that Slytherins-are-evil junk.

That wasn't it.

Rose simply did not like Dominique. Or me. Maybe we were some sort of threat, or maybe she _did _think we were evil, but it was obvious that we didn't fit her ideals. Don't get me wrong - I liked Rosie. She was nice and all - but there was always this undercurrent that read, _I won't stand by you, bitch._ That was the way it was.

And of course, Rose liked Scor. That sort of bothered me. Scorpius was one of my best friends, and I wanted to best for him (most of the time). He and Rose...well, he and _Dom _worked better then he and Rose. And Dom is like his brother. It'd be incest, I swear. They just wouldn't work. But Rose saw Scor as this - this bad boy, and she just wanted some sort of fairytale. Truth is, something bad will come out of Scorpius and Rose. They just don't work.

"Not again," Roxanne groaned. I nodded empathetically.

"My thoughts exactly, Rox." While Rose and Roxanne were friends, Roxanne agreed with me on the whole Rose/Scor thing. Lucy tried to stay out of our bitch drama.

"Oh well," I sighed. "There isn't anything we can really do about this all. Unless Scorpius starts dating some girl. Anyways, let's get a move on. I want to sleep some more." I got up from the Ravenclaw table. (It was a neutral House. 'Puffs didn't really like us snakes. And Gryffindor is a huge no no.)

"Au revoir," I said.

"Bye, Lils," Lucy said.

"Adios," Roxanne chimed in. I waved, and quickly left for the Common Room.

* * *

**In the Slytherin Dormitory**

So, I'm writing a letter to Dom. While writing in this journal. So I'm MULTITASKING! Well, not anymore, 'cause I'm writing the draft in here.

_Hey, Dom._

_It's me, Lily. I'm back at Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, as you can see. Scorpius says hi and stuff. Rose was flirting with him, but that isn't new. How's Auror Training? I'm sure you're having a blast (note the sarcasm). Wait! I forgot to tell you - Scorpius is Head Boy!_

_Rosie's Head Girl...imagine all the naughty things she'll be doing._

_That was mean of me...ah, no matter. Reply soon, Dom. And say hi to Teddy and Tori to me, 'kay? Adios!_

_L.L.P._

What do you think, wise journal of mine? I think I'm going to send it. Lemme go fetch Soren.

* * *

**Still In the Slytherin Dormitory**

My friends are talking to me. To be exact, Via and Courtney are talking to me. I'm going to tell you all about them. While Rox and Luce are my mates...well, Via and Courtney are my best mates.

Via is short for Olivia. Olivia's rather pretty. She has the prettiest dishwater blonde hair and these oceanic blue eyes. Via's the most studious of us three. She's sort of adorable, really. Thinks everything to death, she does. She also has an odd fixation with animals. And justice. She's rather un-Slytherin, until you get to know her. Via has this dry humor, and she's very ambitious. She reminds me of Auntie Mione. Like, if Hermione had gotten into Slytherin, she would've been like Via.

Court's really hyper and such. She's this big ball of energy and pranking. Kinda makes me laugh, in all honesty. Again, somewhat un-Slytherin. But in reality, Courtney's probably the most sly person I know. Her humor's rather different from Via's - instead of being full of quips, Courtney has this laugh-out-loud humor. Anyways, Courtney has long curly black hair and chocolatey eyes.

Anyways, they're talking to me. We're all on my bed, and I made sure to cast a Muffliato.

"Court, stop pestering her," Via said, rolling her eyes. I giggled at the look on Courtney's face.

"I'm not pestering her! It's not my fault she won't look up from her journal!" Courtney protested. Via sniggered.

"Sure you aren't, Court. Sure you aren't." Courtney scowled.

"Lillllllyyyy!" Courtney complained loudly. I finally looked up.

"What, Courtney? Go annoy Quinn Cole." It looked like a lightbulb had just gone up over Courtney's head.

"We need to do something to her tomorrow!" Courtney exclaimed. A small grin crept over my face.

"Well, there's a number of things we could do. Via?" I asked, turning to the blonde. Via smirked.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Tuesday, September 2th, Great Hall**

The next morning, Quinn came out of Gryffindor Tower green and silver. It was hilarious.

Really.

Quinn's hair was a Slytherin green with silver streaks through it. Her skin was pure silver. Even her clothes were Slytherin colors. I busted a gut laughing. Via and Court were sniggering and already starting rumors through Laura Parkinson. All the way from Gryffindor's table, Quinn was glaring at me. I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue - something told me it wouldn't be the best idea.

Slughorn handed out the timetables. I quickly compared them with Via's and Courtney's.

This was my schedule for today:

Arithmancy 9:00-9:45

Double Potions 9:45-10:45

Charms 10:45-11:15

Lunch

Ancient Runes 12:00-12:45

Divination 12:15-1:00

History of Magic 1:00-1:45

Not bad. I mean, Divination is a pain in the arse, but other then that, it's a good first day. I got Arithmancy and Runes with Via, Charms with Courtney, and Potions and Divination with both of them. Hey, it could be worse, right?

On the other hand, we have Potions with the Gryffindors...groan. No matter. I think I'm going to eat some of those waffles...they look really good.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, I believe I said something about a Scorily fic on tumblr. Finally got it up. I'm having lots of fun on this one. It's a bit hard to do 1st person, so don't harp on me if I fail epically. Adios!**

**-Nyx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arithmancy**

I don't like my name.

Well, it's not that I don't like my name, it's that I'm named after someone.

You see, Lily Potter I was apparently amazing. Sure, according to some people, she procrastinated and hated Potions, but she was still rather intelligent and good at most subjects.

And they want me to live up to the legendary Lily Potter.

Ergh.

What am I supposed to say? "Professor, I'm rather sorry. You see, I can't live up to my dead grandmother's name. I realize I'm a failure. Can you please help me on number 5?"

Yeah, no.

So that was a problem. Dunno why they didn't name me Isabella or something. Anyways, Via and I are passing some notes.

**Notes Passed Between Lily P. and Via S. During Arithmancy**

Ergh...I hate Arithmancy. -Lily

_I hate to say it, but Arithmancy is a pain. It's not even the way Vector teaches - the subject is crap. -Via_

My thoughts exactly, Olivia.

_Don't call me Olivia, Lily-flower._

Sorry, Olivia.

_I'm not talking to you anymore._

Fine, fine! Don't leave VIA.

_Now I won't._

Blackmailing bitch.

_Slytherin girl, to be exact._

Hah! I bet the Gryffs would love to hear that one.

_Ergh - sometimes I think they're sadists._

As much as Rosie and Al fit the bill...actually, Gryffindor House is the...hmm, what's the word? Well, it's sort of a reassurance to people. But at the same time, they take way to much stock in it. Being in Gryffindor means that you _must _be good, if you get my gist. You can't be bad. Like, think about it. Back in the second war, the Weasleys all were in Gryffindor. They sort of had to be - Uncle Ron wanted to keep the tradition going, because he thought Gryffs were amazing, and couldn't be bad.

If Gryffindor is reassurance, then Slytherin is the doubt. Everyone automatically thinks we're bad. And Slytherins sort of are. It's our ambition and want for power that drives us to do bad things. However, let's face the facts: You-Know-Who did great things. He was terrible, but what he did was great. He deserved the fear and respect.

Course, that's just my opinion.

_You have an interesting opinion, if not a truthful one, Lily._

* * *

**The Conversations Between Lily P., Courtney M., & Via S. During Double Potions**

**Along With Some Verbal Communication Between the Professor and Student**

I hate Potions. Honestly, what is the point of this stupid subject? -Lily

_Just make the potion, Lils. -Via_

**Not all of us are the apple of the teacher's eye, V. -Courtney**

Clark's a pain in the arse - for us, anyways. Crap! The moonstone, Court, the moonstone!

**Sorry.**

I hate you.

**Love ya too, Lily-flower.**

_You two are ridiculous._

You know you love us, V.

**You really do. Like, you adore us.**

_No, I do not, under any circumstances, "adore you". Anyways, you guys aren't very good mates. You've probably been planning my death or something._

**She's caught onto us, L.**

It seems that we need to move faster. Fire the Avada soon Courtney. Whenever you have the chance, cast it.

**I will, Lily. We must execute Olivia.**

_I'll probably execute you two first._

Nah - you don't have it in you, I say.

**Gotta agree with the insane one on this, V.**

I'm not insane.

_I have it in me!_

**Yeah you are, and no, you don't.**

Shut.

_Up._

**The hellbore, Lils, the hellbore!**

Sorry.

**F-U, Potter.**

Crap - Clark's coming this way. We all know how he favors the lions. Act like we care.

"Miss Potter, do you realize how abysmal this potion is?" Professor Clark asked, a malicious grin on his face. I looked down at my potion. Instead of being a light pink, it was blue. Oops.

"Er, sorry Professor Clark," I said weakly, stirring it some more. Clark's eyes glinted.

"20 points for not looking at the teacher while speaking, making a terrible potion, and passing notes in class." The moment he turned, I scowled. The Gryffindors were sniggering, and I glared.

I hate Potions.

* * *

**Charms**

I rock at Charms. That's one thing grandmum and I have in common - Charms. We're both good at it. I can sort of create little shortcuts - actually, I want to be a Spellmaker once I get out of Hogwarts.

So far, I'm doing good. Courtney...well, she excels in other stuff. Via does too. We all have our little weaknesses and strengths. I'm good with magical/non-magical creatures, Charms, & Potions, Courtney's great at Transfiguration, Astronomy, & Herbology, and Via excels in History, Runes, and Defense.

Anyways, Charms.

Flitwick, bless the little man, is teaching us Silencing Charms.

"Silencio!" I said again, aiming it at the crowing...well, crow. It shuts up. I alternate between Silencio and Sonorous. switching it around. Turning to the frog, I did the same, before Leviosaing it up. I kept it there, then cast a charm to make it move around. After all, target practice is always good.

"Silencio!" I repeated. The spell found its mark, and I grinned. Beside me, Courtney groaned.

"How are you so good at Charms?" she asked, flicking her wand. I frowned. She's doing it the wrong way. When I told her, she scowled.

"Not all of us are amazing at Charms," she growled, trying again. I jerked my chin higher, peering at her over my nose. I scoffed, and turned away, and casted another Silencio on my crow. Flitwick passed by, then stopped, and squeaked.

"Very good, Miss Potter! 10 points to Slytherin!" he squealed. I grinned.

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick." Flitwick smiled, then continued on.

Ah, Charms.

* * *

**Lunch**

I sat down at the Slytherin table, grinning. In front of me, Courtney and Via sat down. Of course, someone else came as well.

"Hey, Marauder."

...

"Er, James?" I began, noticing the glares from other Slytherins. "This isn't really safe." Beside me, James laughed.

"Don't worry about me, Marauder. I'll be just fine," he assured me. Shame I wasn't assured. Raising an eyebrow, I looked from the Slytherins to James, then sighed.

"It's not like I can get you to leave, so...why are you here?" I asked wearily.

"Can't I visit my favorite sister?" James grinned.

"I'm your only sister," I pointed out. James grin became wider.

"Don't disregard Ally," he said, pointing towards Albus. Via, Courtney, and I snorted.

"You're ridiculous, James. Now scram. The Slytherins are about to pounce."

That got him going. James got up fast, and walked away, but not before I called, "Where's your Gryffindor courage? Left it in your bedside drawer?" James laughed and grinned at me one more time before running off. Courtney and Via shook their heads, laughing.

* * *

**Divination**

"Er...oh! Right! I see...a wand!" I exclaimed. Courtney snorted.

"Well, that either means you're going to get better at spells or you're going to shag someone. How large is the wand?" she asked teasingly. I peered into my teacup.

"Somewhat large. Not huge, but..." I clucked. "It ain't bad." Courtney looked at her teacup.

"Well, I don't know about you, but all I see is some sort of cloud," she declared. I shrugged, flipping through my copy of Unfogging the Future.

"That means you're going to die in a major Quidditch accident." Courtney groaned.

"Lovely." I giggled. Via rolled her eyes, sighing.

"You two are incorrigible. Now, I think I see...a J?" she asked quizzically. Courtney flipped through her book while Via continued to look at her teacup. I smirked.

"Maybe you'll fall in love with James." Via choked on air. Courtney patted her back, still flipping through her book. When she found what she was looking for, she laughed.

"Actually, I think Lily-flower's right. According to this, you'll fall in love with someone who's name starts with J," Courtney informed us. Via composed herself, glaring at her teacup.

"Well, that could mean John, or Jackson, or Jared," she said desperately. I sniggered.

"Yes, because there are lots of Johns, Jacksons, and Jareds at Hogwarts," I pointed out. Via just glared.

"Fuck off, Potter," she growled. "Now, how much trouble would I get into if I chucked this teacup?" I snorted.

"I don't really know...want to test it out?"

* * *

**Slytherin Common Room**

Courtney ran into the Common Room, Quidditch gear on.

"See you later!" she exclaimed, running out of the Common Room. Via and I rolled our eyes.

I hated Quidditch.

Like, I loved flying, but I hated Quidditch. I found it annoying and confusing. All those rules, and all the balls, and all that stupid stuff. Makes me sort of different from the rest of my fam, but that's the way it is.

"Hey, V, can you help me on the Goblin Rebellion of 1892?" I asked her, taking out my parchment and dipping my quill into the ink. Via nodded and began to tell me some.

After a while, I felt someone sit down on the couch beside me. Looking up, I was surprised to see Scorpius.

"Hi, Scor," Via and I chorused. Scorpius nodded at us.

"Hello," he responded politely. "Mind if I take Lily for a minute?" Via shrugged and nodded.

"Yup, Lil is up for grabs." Scorpius grinned and took my hand, pulling me up from the couch. We walked out of the Common Room. I followed Scorpius to the Great Lake. He leaned against a tree, and sighed. I raised an eyebrow, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Scorpius sighed again.

"LilyIfancyRose," he said quickly. Well, I don't think he _said _anything...after all, I didn't understand a word of that.

"What now?" I asked. My eyebrows were about to jump off my forehead and start tap-dancing.

"I. Fancy. Rose," Scorpius grounded out. My eyes widened, and I gaped as Scorpius continued, "And I need your help."

"Help in what?" I asked confusedly. Scorpius let out another sigh.

"I want to ask her out, but I don't know what to do. So I need your help," he explained. I nodded slowly. Rose and Scorpius = no no. What was I supposed to say to this? Well...honesty is the best policy, right?

"Er, Scor...not to crush your hopes or anything, but I don't really think you and Rose would work," I began tentatively. Scorpius's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" He crossed his arms, looking upset.

"Well, I just think you'd be better off with someone else," I continued slowly, not wanting to anger him. Oops.

"Yeah? Well, what's wrong with Rose? I think I get to choose who I fancy, Lily!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I know, I just think it won't work out well. That's just my opinion, you don't have to agree with it," I said, trying to placate him.

"Funny, sometimes I think I do! The way you tell me all of your opinions! You don't want me to do anything _but _agree with you!" Scorpius growled. I frowned. That wasn't true...was it? Suddenly, memories assaulted me.

Me telling Scorpius about how the Tornadoes were terrible...telling him that Rose was being annoying as heck...him always hesitating to agree with me, but eventually doing so...shit. I did, didn't I? Damnit, I was the worst mate ever.

"Scorp, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," I said, trying to put my hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, glaring.

"Just leave me alone, Lily," he said disgustedly. I took at step back, feeling hurt.

"Scor, please," I begged. Scorpius shook his head, and stalked off, leaving me standing alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And the story begins to unfold...**

**So, the chaps will be between 2,000-2,500 words long. I'll try to update at least twice a month. Hope you liked this!**


End file.
